The Asylum
by feaashley
Summary: Judith Mason has been having strange visions and has an unspeakable power. When she confides in her mother she is put in asylum. Now it's up to Judith to get out of that mental place before it gets her. Story better than summary I promise.
1. Taken Away

Well this is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. In these series, the original Night World characters have kids and most of the daughters have been set up for adoption because of a tragedy that had happened with one of the Daybreaker's Daughters. **And L.J. Smith owns the Night World! **

15 year old Judith Mason has been having strange dreams or as she would call them "visions". She confides in her mother putting her full trust in her not knowing her mean step-dad was on the other side of the door listening. How will Judith live this down?

_I see something strange, almost unbelievable. I see myself entering a huge house, no mansion. It was so big I had to tilt my head all the way back. I then see a beautiful woman with wise gray eyes and a beautiful pink birthmark shaped as a rose petal across her left cheekbone. She smiled at me then told me something I couldn't grasp correctly. "Hello Judith, Welcome to Circle-"_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

SLAM! Uuuhhhhh I hate Mondays. Especially when you're the new kid…

Hi my name is Judith Mason. I'm fifteen years old and I'm the new kid at Redhunt High School. I hated being the new kid, I mean all the stares, the glares, and plus school food is gross.

I read the time on my alarm clock, 6:45am. I slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom to shower. I liked to shower a lot because the water just makes you feel peaceful and thoughtful at the same time. I don't know, that's what I thought.

After the shower, I walked over to my closet and put on my undergarments of course and black skinnies and a gray long-sleeved sweater. I looked at my reflection and sighed. I didn't look like my mother or siblings or even my dad from what I can remember. My dad had ditched my mom and later died in a car accident. My mom had been devastated for 3 years until she met that demon. Carl. Carl was basically the black sheep in my world. I hated him because of what he was; a fake. He tried to change my mom and now she doesn't even care about us. She only does something once in a while to please Carl. She's like his life-like puppet and man did that piss me off. It still does.

I looked nothing like my mother; she has blonde hair and hazel eyes that had passed on to my older sister and younger brother. I on the other hand have emerald green eyes and pin straight brown hair. I'm very pale and my body, well…. It's more like a pixie body if you ask me.

I quickly found some socks and tied my dark green converse. Then, I grabbed my black backpack and got out of my room only to find my mom yelling at my older sister Macey.

"MACEY FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR POPULARITY! JUST DRIVE JUDITH TO SCHOOL FOR ONCE!" oh man, was I really that big of a loser to be the new kid?

"MOM! SHE'LL RUIN MY REPUTATION AND I WORKED HARD TO BECOME POPULAR! DO YOU WANT MY LIFE TO BE OVER?!" Oh my God, what a drama queen I swear.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

I then walked in through the kitchen, got some toast from my brother's plate and glared at Macey. "Dude, it's just one ride to school. Then I'll walk for now on." I told her.

She huffed. "Fine! Whatever! Just act like you don't know me."

I nodded.

After sighing for like the 7th time, we finally managed to get to Macey's Porsche. The car ride was silent but I didn't care. "Hey Macey, if you want, just drop me off a block away from school so you can keep your reputation. "

She rolled her eyes but easily complied.

And so, that's how I managed to get to school late since we were already late. Oh God. I mean new school, new people, but the same me. I wasn't going to change. I like who I am, even though I get freaky dreams. I need to tell my mom t=about them. I mean she has to understand. Right?

School wasn't as bad. I didn't make any friends because I simply didn't want to. The only friend I had was my stuffed elephant names Felipe. I know I'm too old for stuffed animals but he comforts me. It was finally after school and I walked home. I thanked God that I remembered our address and recognized some of the street names.

I walked into our yard thanking the Lord that my step-dad wasn't home. My younger brother Peter was at soccer practice and Macey was at cheer practice. So it was just going to be me and my mom. Perfect.

I walked into the house and found my mom reading some old novel from the local library. I smiled. I missed her, the real her, not the puppet. I quickly cleared my throat causing her to look up at me.

"Sweetie? What's the matter? "

"Mom..." I started. Should I trust her I mean she is my mother. "I've been having dreams…"

My mother smiled with sadness in her eyes. "Is it about the boogeyman, awe sweetie he won't get you-"

"No, it's not the boogeyman... it's more like a vision…"

My mother looked quite startled. "A vision? Sweetie are you sure you're just not having a vivid dream?"

"It's not a vivid dream. It's a vision mom." I then told her about the mansion, the woman with the birthmark and her telling me something about a circle.

My mother looked at me with horror.

No. she looked BEHIND me with horror.

I quickly turned around and see Carl standing there, his face full of disgust. What the hell! How long has he been there! Did he hear everything I said? Or just parts of it? OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!

"Umm. " I started.

"I will not have my daughter infecting this family with some hallucination." Carl spat.

Oh hell no, he did not just say that.

"Judith, go to your room. I need to discuss something with your mother."

I glared at him but went. I mean what kind of damage can he do to me?

I then took a small nap and had a dream. It was something about, about the circle. That circle. It was a sign and I knew it.

I was then awoken by my door banging down and seeing people dressed in white medical outfits. What was happening?

I then heard Carl speak. "Judith. I don't want you to infect this family. So I'm going to help you the best I can."

I suddenly knew what he meant. A mental hospital.

Oh HELL no! I quickly jumped out of my bed trying to dodge them but I miserably failed. One of the guys grabbed me while the other one injected me with some substance that looked like black liquid.

"I'M NOT CRAZY! I'M NOT CRAZY!" I shouted. I kept trying to meet my mother's eyes; they were full of shame and regret. While Carl's looked dull and well, evil.

I then realized something. She's not my mother anymore.

And with that, I whacked the guys face with my foot and bolted out of the room. Only to be held down by a strong pair f arms and a nurse trying to soothe calm words to me. I was then injected again by that black substance.

All I remember now is that I kept shouting "NO!" and then everything went black.

**So what did you guys think so far? Any review is welcome! And I gave out two clues to who might Judith's real parents might be. Sorry it's a bit fast. I'm trying to get to the good part as fast as I can without making it shitty. **


	2. The Creep, The Guard, and The New Friend

**I would like to thank ****jazminka66**** for my first review! It means a lot. Anyways here's the next chapter! L.J Smith owns the Night World while I own a sandwich. **

I was suddenly awoken by a _thump_. I opened my eyes and apparently, I'm inside this huge white van and I'm being held by a strong pair of arms. I didn't even know what mental hospital we were going to and I didn't want to know. I wasn't crazy and that's a fact. But stupid Carl thought I was "infecting" the family. Hell, it was not even a family. It was more like a puppet master and his puppet controlling every aspect of our lives. I knew he didn't like me. I was different from Macey and Peter. I was honest. It's not my fault he couldn't accept the truth. But it is my fault to trust my mother. How could I have been so stupid? My mother died right when she met Carl.

I tried to look around the van. I mean, there's hardly anything to see. But I wasn't alone. On the other side of me was a pretty woman dressed in a white nurse's outfit. That's when I remembered something… she was the one who tried to calm me down before I fell into that dark void.

I didn't like the silence. But I didn't want to talk either. So instead, I hummed any random song that came into mind.

I kept up my humming for about 3 minutes when we finally stopped. The nurse walked over to me and helped me up while the guy with the strong arms kept a fair distance behind me.

We walked into a big yard and I could tell from the looks of it that it was pretty old. I saw people with light blue outfits that looked more like scrubs wandering around the yard. Some people were even shouting things I couldn't understand. And I didn't want to.

The nurse finally told me to take off my clothes in the small room while she handed me a pair of the scrubs. I felt kind of weird to change in front of her but I thanked God that it was only me and her in the room.

As I finished dressing into my new clothes, the nurse walked me to the yard where all the other patients were. That's when I realized that I was the youngest one. Everyone else looked like in their 20's-40's I was only 15 and I was barely 5'2.

I decided to sit down on a stone bench while I tried to replay all the events that had just happened. I mean I went to a new school, made no friends and now I'm here at a mental hospital. What was the name of this anyway?

I scanned the yard looking for a sign when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly jumped up realizing that it was an employee that worked here. He was so handsome that I couldn't stop staring. But at the same time, he looked a bit old so I dropped it. He had golden-green eyes and golden hair with pale skin and looked like a prince from a fairytale book I would read when I was little.

He gave me a soft smile. "Come with me, I need to take you to the office to get you checked in."

My words were caught up into my throat so just nodded. I followed him back into the building until we entered inside a small room which was apparently the office. A man with a business-like suit motioned me to sit down. He then took out a file and scanned it rather too quickly, like he just wanted to get this over with.

"Hmmmmm, Judith Alexandria Mason." He started. "Nice name. So you're in here for signs of becoming delusional which can possibly infect your family. Sounds, about right." He then looked at me. "So young and so pretty. What a shame she's in here."

Okay this guy is a creep and I got a sick feeling in my stomach.

It didn't make me feel any better when he was near me with something in his hand. I wanted to cry, to run away from this man, to run home to my old mother. But I couldn't because I have no mother waiting for me now.

Luckily, he handed the item to the prince-looking guy and he gently grabbed my left wrist as if he were afraid to break it. I slowly calmed down that it was just a bracelet. But that's when I noticed something that made my eyes wide and my stomach drop.

This place wasn't a mental hospital. This place was an asylum.

Oh HELL NO.

Once I was out of the office. I was moved into a smaller room with only a bed a desk and a small window on the top of the bed with a lot of bars. The door was glass so no privacy.

My feet were cold, considering the fact that I have no shoes or socks. Just my small bare feet.

My mind finally caught up with the events that had happened and right then, I cried myself to sleep.

_The Next Day._

I woke up the next day when someone was nudging my shoulder. I sat up and looked at the same nurse that had given me these clothes that I'm still wearing. I wonder if I get a new pair.

She smiled. "Breakfast." And handed me two pills and a glass of water.

Oh, so we don't eat here. I'm already skinny enough. And now all I'm ever gonna eat are pills. Or swallow them since they were small.

I was a bit hesitant at first but the worst has already happened. Now all I was waiting for is death.

Man this place makes you depressed really fast.

After 'breakfast' I was getting inside a big room with showerheads on the ceiling.

OH HELL NO. No way am I gonna shower in front of these women!

Like I didn't have a choice, soon enough I was stripped and pushed into the 'showers'.

It felt good; I mean it's cold water. But it still felt nice. I can think clearly and I'm a bit self-conscious right now. But I shouldn't be, no one here would judge me; since they're all crazy in their own way too.

After the shower, everyone filed out of the building to go outside. Being the newcomer, I followed orders as quickly as possible. I found my stone bench and sat on it.

A few moments had passed when a pretty black woman sat next to me smiling. I was a little creeped a debating with myself if that was either a friendly smile or a crazy smile.

I'm gonna go with friendly. So I smiled back.

"Hi, you must be new here. I'm Cassie. And you are?" she sounded so nice. I wondered how on earth she ended up in a place like this.

"Judith." I said shyly.

She smiled. "How old are you?"

"15." She gasped. "You're so young! I mean I knew you were young buy not that young! I would've thought you were 17 or something."

I laughed slightly. "My step-dad put me in here because he thinks I'm infecting his precious family." Yeah that's right, HIS family. Not mine.

She gave me a sympathetic look. "Oh that's too bad. I'm here for cutting myself and almost slicing my throat out."

I was shocked. "Why would you do that? "

"I was depressed and since I'm 22, I'm not supposed to be depressed. But I only did it to ease the pain. You see I was raped when I was 14 by some psycho walking down the street. I wasn't far from home at all. Ever since that day, I couldn't speak to anybody about it because I felt ashamed and scared. When I finally told someone, it was my mother. She hugged and told me that everything would be alright. Then she got a boyfriend, and it turned out to be the guy who raped me. Davon. I tried to tell my mom but she wouldn't listen. I felt so alone and I decided to end my life. My mother caught me and next thing you know, I'm here telling you my story. " By the end of her story, she was crying.

I hugged her, I couldn't imagine what that must've felt like, and I didn't want to. "I'm so sorry." I whispered. "But to be honest, at least you're safer here."

She nodded but she then gave me a determined look. "This place may seem like heaven from all your problems, but it's must worse. People die in this building for not obeying. I almost died for not going to bed on time and I'm still shaken up because of that. I need you to be careful and to follow orders. I don't want you to end up like me."

I nodded. After that we talked about random things. I really enjoyed her company. And I even considered her as a close friend even though she's 7 years older than me with her green eyes and black curls. She was really pretty.

I guess it was time for us to get inside since it was about to rain. But once we did, we entered a big room with chairs and tables everywhere. The guards told us that we could continue our 'chatting' inside this room.

Cassie and I sat down and talked about guys. She told me of how she always wanted to meet a handsome man with a big heart who was smart and kind and knows how to treat a woman respectfully while I agreed. I felt like I could trust her with anything. And I did.

About an hour later one of the guards came around a spit near me and Cassie. She looked over at the guard and waved. I followed her eyes and saw the same friendly guard that looked like a prince.

"Who's that?" I asked Cassie.

"He's one of the guards. I don't know his name. We're not allowed to." She frowned. I would like to know his name so I can thank him properly for making me feel more safer than i ever was back home at times.

"Oh. Well that sucks." She sighed. "Yeah it does."

That evening we were back in our rooms and was given 'dinner'. Psh. Like 2 pills and a glass of water is dinner.

I can see my reflection through the glass and smiled when I saw my four freckles. I liked my freckles. But if I were to be honest, I have 4 ½ freckles on my nose.

I then saw the friendly guard. He smiled at me and walked over.

"Hi there. How are you enjoying yourself?" oh God was he serious?

"It's fine. I'm a bit shaken. But I'm fine." OH WHO WAS I KIDDING? THIS PLACE IS FOR CRAZY PEOPLE! Well counting out Cassie she had no good reason to be here. Stupid Davon. Damn him.

"You'll get used to it. Although I am curious on how you got in here." He looked at me with a friendly face but his eyes were full of curiosity.

I got nothing to lose so I just told him the truth. "Well I've been having strange dreams. But they were more like visions in my case. I saw this huge white mansion and a very beautiful woman with a birthmark across her left cheekbone and she kept telling me something about a circle…" I trailed off, okay now saying that out loud made me sound like some freak show. I was afraid that the guard would run and tell the business suit man to finish me off. But instead, he looked more curious. His features hardly changed but it was in his eyes.

"Really? And you told your parents?"

"Well my mother actually. I mean she used to be one. I always felt that she wasn't really my mother. That I was somehow connected with someone else. Nevermind, I sound crazy. I guess I do belong here." I sighed. It wasn't dramatic; it was just a normal sigh. I ain't a drama queen like Macey.

The guard looked at me with curiosity and this time with recognition. As if he knew me from somewhere. But that was impossible. I would've remembered him. I mean look at him! He literally looks like a prince from some princess story or something like that.

He smiled. "Do you miss them though?"

I thought about it. I really didn't. I missed the old mom who was an actual mother. So I just shrugged. "Not really. But if you don't mid, would you tell me about your family?"

He gave me a sympathetic smile. God what is up with these people and their smiles? I don't need pity.

"I have a wife and 2 boys. They're around your age. Well one of them is 16 and the other is 15. The oldest one is named Damien and the younger one is named Branden. My wife's name is Raksha." He smiled as if he were remembering them. Now that I looked at him, he seemed a bit young to have two boys. But I dint want to be rude. So I dropped it.

Raksha. Raksha. That's a really pretty name. "I really like her name. It's unique."

"I think so too. But she hates it because it means demon. So she prefers Keller."

"Oh. Well still, it's a pretty name." I smiled.

"Yeah. Normally I wouldn't be telling this to any patient. Not even Cassie."

"Hey yeah, why can't you tell us your name? She wants to thank you properly for being so friendly and making her feel safer." I asked.

"It's against the rules. The punishment is that I could get fired because some patients might try to blackmail me since they know my name. But you seem pretty trustworthy so I'll tell you and since I told you my family's names."

"Okay. Well my names Judith." Man did I feel stupid. Of course he knew my name! He was there at the office yesterday!

He laughed. "I know. I was there when you got your bracelet."

"Oh yeah." I looked down at the plastic thing around my wrist. I looked up and waited for an answer. "So? What' your name?"

He seemed to be hesitating but at last he told me his name.

"Galen."

**OOOOHHH! I did not just do that! What am I saying? Yes I did! Galen Drache working as a guard? Say what now! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Nightmare Turnaround

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated, I had a ton of school projects and unfortunately, I suffer from a common disease called "procrastination" ….. But I'm back and ready to upload another chapter. **

**And since I didn't upload for quite a while, ill upload 2 chapters! I got my inspirations while in the shower. Hahaha. Anyways, L.J. Smith owns the Night World. **

Galen. Galen. What an odd name. It sounds almost prince-like. But I won't fret with it.

"Nice name. A bit odd. But nice." I didn't lie, but it sounded like I did. Galen just smiled. He then asked me what my life was like before getting myself locked up in here. I pretty much told him a little bit since there wasn't much to tell, and plus he heard it before on my first day here.

Galen told me about his life. He told me how he had to complete this "mission" as he liked to csll it, and apparently the only way to not be a suspect is to become a security guard. I felt like he didn't want to tell me due to the fact it sounded like it was top secret. But I wouldn't say anything to anyone.

That night, I kept tossing and turning. I couldn't sleep at all. At times I would have small dreams about things like a "dark figure" or a "blessed be" saying. I mean what the hell does that mean?

Finally, I drifted off into a sleep.

_I heard a scream. Someone was in trouble; I ran toward the sound and found something. No, someone. I somehow knew who it was, but I didn't want to turn the body. Somehow I got the guts to turn the body and screamed._

I woke up gasping. It was such vivid dream. But something in the back of my mind was nagging me to get a grip and find out why I kept having these dreams. I came into a conclusion that these were visions. It all made sense to me somehow, I mean, in nightmares and dreams you can't move or run as fast no matter how much you tried. However, my visions were so vivid. I felt myself run and scream.

It all fits. But it's not enough.

Later on that day, I was sitting on my stone bench waiting for Cassie. When my waiting stopped, Cassie looked awful. What happened to her?

"What happened to you?" I hope I didn't sound harsh.

She gave me a look of discomfort but decided to put a brave face on. "Rumor has it that there's something killing people on the next town. I'm just worried that it might attack us so I didn't sleep." She looked at me not as a friend, but as a mother. "I need you to please be careful. Don't think about it much, otherwise you might go insane yourself." She laughed softly. Nice joke Cassie. "But just keep an open eye out. Please."

I nodded like it was second nature. She smiled. We then talked about things that made us happy. For me, it was when Macey and me were debating on who would change Peter's diaper when we were little. I lost, sadly. For Cassie, it was when her and her aunt went to a theme park and almost hurled on a grouchy old man. I laughed a lot at her memory.

I took a nap in my cell around noon and woke up thinking of a new word, 'unity'. Unity, what the hell.

Life got easier in the asylum, I mean I take naps, no homework, no judging, nothing. I think I just gotten used to it. Cassie's cell was on the 4th floor like mine. She 'lived' diagonally from me. We wouldn't talk just wave and make funny faces. I loved Cassie.

I was walking around the yard when I saw a cute old lady sitting on the grass. I decided to go sit with her and I smiled. One look, ONE LOOK was all that took for me to bounce up and power walk away from her. She literally growled at me. WHAT THE HELL! Who growls at someone who smiles!? Whatever, I'm not even gonna put up with this. And it's not like the business suit guy was any less creepier. I found out his name was Jackson.

Once in a while, the guards and him would walk around and inspect the patients. I got the chills when Jackson gave me a look that said "you're mine. And only mine. Forever." Eeeeee… what a creeper! I mean he looked in his late 20's. He wasn't bad looking, but still pedophile! I swear I thought I heard Galen growl at Jackson. It was like he was protective of me. Like if I was a little sister. But I didn't press on it.

I finally found Cassie and turns out she was taking a nap as well. I told her to brace herself on the news I was going to tell.

"Jackson gave me a predator he always like that with newcomers?" I shuddered. God was this guy always like this with newcomers?

Cassie's eyes flashed full of mixed emotions of anger, protectiveness, and hatred. "No. he mustve thought you were pretty. I mean you're beautiful Judith. But that man has no right to be staring at you like that!"

"The security guard growled at him. Or at least that's what it sounded like from where I was standing." I didn't even know if it was true. But I know I heard a growl.

Cassie smirked. "Good! He looks stronger than Jackson. Maybe he'll scare him off or something."

I was deep in thought. "Yeah."

Then Cassie became serious. "Judith. I need you to promise me something. I know it's a lot to ask but I feel like you're my little sister. Heck, you re my little sister!" as she rambled on, I kept agreeing. It was true. We were sisters. Even if we had different skin tones, it didn't matter because it's what was inside that mattered.

"I want you to promise me that you will get out of here." Okay pause. Rewind. And play.

"Huh?"

"I want you, to get out of here."

"Have you lost your mind?" has she lost her mind?

"Well I'm locked up aren't i?" she laughed. Nice one Cass.

"Cass, I'm being serious."

"So am i." she sighed and her eyes had worries written on the iris and pupils. "The rumor is true. There has been an attack in town. I need you to leave. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not leaving you. " I wasn't. I can't. I wouldn't. And I won't.

"Don't worry about me." she looked like if she were trying to tell me something but was debating with herself. "Please, just go. As soon as possible. You're a smart girl, you can figure it out." She smiled faintly.

I knew I couldn't win this battle, Cassie looked almost desperate. I can see it in her facial expression. "Alright. I'll try." I mumbled.

Cassie gave me a bear-killing hug." Be very careful, if you get caught, the punishment is death. I've seen it before. It wasn't a pretty sight."

I shuddered again.

"Just know one thing. I will always protect you, even when I'm not here. I will always watch over you. No matter what." I felt hot tears coming out of my emerald eyes. Why is she telling me this? Was someone bailing her out of this asylum?

"I promise."

"Cross your heart." Cassie reminded me of Macey. We used to say 'cross your heart' when we were little. I used to steal cookies from her while she took the Halloween candy out of the orange bucket on the high shelf. She would always whisper after ever 'completed mission' "Okay Judith, now we won't twell anywun about thwis. Okay?" I nodded my head. "okay." Macey didn't look pleased. "No, I want you to cwoss your hearth! CWOOOOSS IT!" not that I think of it, she sounded adorable trying to have a voice of authority. "I cross my heart." Macey had a lisp since her front teeth were missing. I still had my baby teeth and Peter had no teeth. I smiled at the memory.

"I cross my heart." And I did.

That night, around midnight, I tensed up. Something was wrong. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

That's when I heard a scream. And another one. And another one!

Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap! I pulled my feet up and wrapped my arms around my legs. No way was I gonna let some grudge looking thing or whatever it was, I imagine the grudge, grab my ankles, no way.

The guards ran quickly, Galen in front. They quickly unlocked the cells while the terrified patients ran out screaming to the yard.

I was running when I noticed something in a cell. It was opened but there was something on the floor.

No, it was someone. A woman. Oh no. my vision! No! This cannot be happening! I walked in the cell and noticed my cell was diagonally across from it.

It was Cassie's cell.

And on the floor was a bleeding body. I had got the guts to turn over the body and look at the face.

I screamed.

**What do you guys think? And I want to know your predictions if possible. **


	4. The Unbelievable and Cassie's Promise

**So this is the next chapter as promised! And hopefully this chapter gets people to review. L.J. Smith owns the Night World. **

I kept screaming.

It was Cassie. My Cassie. My mother/sister/bestfriend Cassie.

Who would do this!? My mind kept raging on. Who on earth would hurt the beautiful African-American woman? Tell me, who!?

I cried. And it was insane. I hardly cried. But I cried so much I was so close to start ugly crying. My eyes couldn't stop producing tears, and I dint wanted to stop crying. Cassie was dead and she's not coming back.

I felt someone's gentle hands grab my shoulders as I cried. I looked up to see Galen's eyes full of sympathy. I didn't care, I wanted Cassie back. But that was impossible.

"Judith, you need to go outside. The guards and I will take care of this." Galen said roughly. It wasn't like him to use that tone at all but I didn't care at the moment. Nothing mattered.

Except one thing.

Cassie's promise. I had to keep it. I had to fulfill the task she had wanted me to do before this awful thing happened.

I was already walking outside when it hit me.

I needed to escape. For Cassie's sake.

That night I couldn't sleep. I got off my mattress and glanced over at Cassie's cell, it was still bloodstained. I missed her. But how can I escape? There are guards everywhere and an expensive security system.

I sighed; I had to figure something out by morning. Because by tomorrow night, I was gonna get out of here.

I woke up with a start. Still nothing. Ugh! Come on Judith, you're pretty smart I mean how else you passed all your classes. _Yeah with C's and D's_ an annoying voice in my head reminded me. I grunted. This sucks. But I can do this, I have to do this. Because no one else is gonna bail me out.

The nurse came in and gave me my breakfast pills while I thanked here. She smiled. She has a pretty smile. I gulped the pills down and started to walk down the hallway for a shower.

On my way, I noticed something. Something very, very useful.

I saw how the guards opened the cells. They were digits; three to be exact and then the knob would twist in and turn to the right. I just had to know the digits.

During my shower, I had wondered what the hell the digits could be. A wedding date? A birthday date? A funeral date? Wait, how am I so sure it's a date? For all I know it could be a serial number or something. But I was so hooked up that it was a date.

I walked alone outside and avoided the crazy old lady that growled every time I got near her. I shuddered, creepy….

I saw Jackson and the guards watching over us like pieces of meat. Well Jackson was. And he was looking at me. Man I wished I had Cassie to comfort me right now. I wonder if his mom is proud, with him owning an asylum and stuff.

Then it hit me.

How long has this asylum been standing? What if the date was the day when this was built? I need answers!

I ran over to the crazy woman while she growled. I don't have time for this.

"Look, I apologize for disturbing you but do you know when this place was built?" I asked tying to not sound desperate. I passed.

She hissed for like 4 minutes when she finally murmured' "it was built on February 16 1867."

"How do you know?"

She pointed toward Jackson, "that man told me when I first got here. I questioned him many times and commented how this place looked new and all." She hissed, again. Damn what is she? A snake!?

"Thank you. Thank you very much" I said quickly. The snake just hissed.

Okay so I have the numbers so it would be 02-16-67. That has to be it. If not, I'll feed that woman a rat! I'm kidding, maybe a mouse. They're chubbier.

It was around 6pm when I had half of my plan figured out. I was going to go with the flow and trust my instincts, find a couple files and bolt out of there through the laundry room. Just one problem, how on earth am I supposed to get out of here when I'm still trapped it here? I mean it's not like I have powers!

Anger built up inside me, why am I even here? This is all Carl's fault! And my stupid mother didn't even do anything! Bitch! I'm her daughter! She's supposed to choose me over him! Her own children over him! But no, he's perfect, he's handsome, he's a wonderful father oh give me a fucken break! He's a fake, a loser, an ugly toad who thinks I'm all wrong. Bullshit.

I felt something bill within my veins as I got angrier and angrier something was happening.

Then I saw a red spark flash out of my fingers to my desk making it break completely.

I gasped. What the fuck? Did I just do that?

I felt scared and excited. I was very excited. If I can use this red lightening, I might be able to get out of here.

Then I saw Galen coming toward me. Shit! Hide the desk! _Oh yeah Judith you do that, because there's so many hiding place to hide a broken desk that's probably heavier than you. _That annoying voice in my head came again. Man would that voice just shut up!

Galen came over and glanced at the desk giving me a questioning look. "What happened?"

"I got mad." I didn't lie, I was really mad.

"I see. Anyway, I came here to tell you that I'm very sorry for your loss. Cassie was a good friend-"

"She was."

"Right. And well, I just wanted to apologize and pay my respect."

"In an asylum?" I asked with an are-you-serious type of expression.

"Yes. Well I can see that you much rather be alone. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You don't have the night shift?"

"No, I want to go home for my wife's birthday."

"Tell Keller I said happy birthday."

He smiled a bit. "I will see you tomorrow Judith"

No he won't.

"Bye." I waved. He waved back and left as I turned around.

I then got back to my "powers". Okay so I can use them physically but how about mentally?

I looked over at one of the legs of the desk and focused on breaking it in half.

Come on, come on. I can do this, I can do this.

I'm Judith Mason.

_Harman. _

What? Nevermind. Concentrate Judith Mason.

_Harman._

What? Okay wait. Harman? What's a Harman? A last name?

"Judith Mason." I said aloud.

_Judith Harman. _

Judith Harman? Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! Harman? Oh whatever since the annoying voice is practically chanting "Harman" in my head; why not give it a shot.

I concentrated on the wooden leg again.

Come on, come on, Judith Harman.

It was vibrating.

I can do this! I'm Judith Harman.

It was shaking rather violently.

I AM JUDITH HARMAN AND I COMMAND THIS LEG TO BREAK INTO TWO!

And the leg shattered.

That was amazing. And I did that all in my head and barely made any noise. I was so proud of myself.

Okay now let's put this into action.

I looked at my glass door, concentrated on how the guard opened it and pictured it from the outside.

I've got to try this, I thought, I've got to. I had to.

I concentrated for about a minute when I heard a knob making a sound as if it were going inside. All I had to do was movie it to the right, or left in this case.

I concentrated, hard. I got this, I got this.

Click.

HALLELUJAH! The door opened. I was literally about to sob.

_No time for crying! Let's get out of here!_ Man does that voice ever shut up? But it was right, time to leave this place for good!

I slipped out silently as a mouse. And started to run toward the doors.

Miraculously, it was opened, had Galen forgot to lock it?

What a stroke of luck for me.

I quickly slipped through and tiptoed through he hallway toward the stairs.

I suddenly heard footsteps. Oh shit! I ran up past my floor to the ceiling and stood outside. On the rooftop.

Man it was cold, but it's December. Keller's birthday.

I walked over to the other side of the rooftop and saw a small entrance to a window to enter through the 2nd floor.

I hopped over and clung to the window sills as I made my way down, praying that I dint make a sound.

I made it to the window when I realized that it was locked.

Shit.

Wait, powers, duh! I used my powers to open the latch and strangely, it was much easier than I thought.

I slipped through and realized that I was inside an office. I looked over at the desk, Jackson Coveya.

EWWWW! Jackson's lair. Gag.

I looked over at the desk and found my file. Oh God my picture need to be retaken.

I scanned through my file and saw something that shocked me.

My birth certificate. Except there's something wrong.

My mom and my dad were not my real parents.

I couldn't breathe. I was too shocked to even try.

I just kept reading the two names over and over again.

The two people who gave birth to me.

The two people who abandoned me and left me for adoption.

The two people that didn't even bother to love me.

Poppy North and James Rasmussen.

**Oooh! What do you guys think? If Judith is a Rasmussen then why did she chant Harman? Any predictions? **


	5. When Witches Unite

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I've updated! And well here's chapter 5! L.J. Smith owns the Night World Series.**

Poppy North and James Rasmussen.

I was shaking. I was upset that they would give me up. But they didn't want me. So why should I?

I heard footsteps walk toward the door to this room. I quickly crouched and crawled under a big bookshelf since it had a big opening under it. Thank you for whoever designed it.

I prayed and kept my fingers crossed that they wouldn't find me. Not now, not ever.

I heard Jackson speak, "who has been through my office? Why are all my files out? Who did this?" oh man, he was mad. Hah, a mad man.

The guards just looked at each other and shrugged. Some even shook their head.

"When I find out who went through my office, I will make sure your life is ruined!" and he stormed out.

Dang, anger issues.

I waited until they all got out and folded up my birth certificate. I stuffed it in my bra and opened the door. Coast is clear, I thought to myself. I slid out and started to run toward the 1st floor to leave the front gate. If I had left through the fence, I would've triggered the alarm.

I walked quietly and saw my way out of here, I was about to make a mad dash for it until I felt a hand turn me around.

Oh no, the nurse.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I couldn't lie. "I need to leave. I don't belong here. And you can't stop me."

"I won't. I believe you. Aren't you a witch?"

I was shocked, okay how the hell did she knew that?

"How did you-"

"It's pretty obvious when you're a master like me. But I'll help you escape. I'll distract the guards while you run, don't look back. Go to the next town and you' find help there." She gave me a warm smile.

"Thank you. Thank you very much. Umm-"

"Winfrith Arlin. Winnie for short."

"Well thank you Winnie." And I walked out.

I had only taken a few steps when I heard Winnie scream.

"Guards! She's gone! The patient is gone!" RUN JUDITH THAT'S YOUR SIGNAL TO BOOK IT!

And I did, I ran as fast as I could. I kept running until my legs felt like jello.

But where would I go? I mean I couldn't go back home. Or house. My "parents" sent me to the asylum! Well Carl did. Wait; didn't Winnie say the next town? But where is the next town?

I wandered around the outskirts of the town until I saw a sign that said 'El Camino 7 miles'. Oh lord, I can't walk. But I still have to try.

After an hour more of walking, my feet died on me. I fell to the floor as I looked around my surroundings. It didn't take me long to find a couple around their 20's nearby walking and talking, laughing with their hands intertwined.

How nice, I thought. The guy had Viking blonde hair and emerald eyes and the girl had hair the color of stopped smoked and smoldering gray eyes. They both looked so different yet they look so right.

I started to cough, oh no oh no oh no oh no.!

I then saw the guy look over and he immediately had a worried expression on his face as the girl look concerned. They both ran over to me. Oh man, what if they see my bracelet! What if they take me back? Run Judith!

I tried to run away but I fell and coughed a lot more.

I then heard the guy speak. "Oh my god what happened? Where are your parents? Here let me help you up." He helped me stand while the girl checked me over. She then realized something and looked at the guy. It looked like they were having a conversation through their minds, but that'll be too weird, right?

The couple looked at me. The girl spoke. "Hi, I'm Blaise Harman, and this is my boyfriend Phil north."

NORTH! Was he related to poppy? Now that I looked him up close, his eye color matched mine. But that can't be. What the- WINNIE!

"I'm Judith." I mumbled.

"Judith..?" Blaise asked.

I showed them my bracelet. They both looked at it with wide eyes.

"It's not what you think. I'm not crazy, honestly, you have to believe me. My adopted parents sent me there because I kept having visions of the future." Okay that sounded a bit crazy.

Blaise laughed. LAUGHED. What the fuck?

"Sweetie don't worry I know you're a witch. We're both witches as well. But why would they send you to an asylum? That must've been an awful experience."

"It was."

Phil spoke up, "here let us take you inside, my mom wouldn't mind."

I hesitated but proceeded forward until we reached a big house.

"Nice place."

Phil gave me a friendly smile. "Thanks. By the way do you have any clue that your real parents are?"

I nodded, "they're not my parents, and they're just people who gave me up because they didn't want me."

Blaise gave me a pitiful look. "Here let me get some warm water to start running so you can shower. I have some clothes and you seem about my size. Maybe smaller." She started to walk off.

"That's not necessary." But Blaise had already left the room. Phil turned to me; let me get you some water. Are you hungry?

I shook my head. But my stomach said otherwise. Phil laughed and walked into the kitchen. I took this moment to take my birth certificate out of my bra area and looked over it. I then saw Phil come back with water and some pizza.

"I hope you like pizza."

"I do. Where is your mom?"

"She's working but don't worry she won't mind you being here." He smiled. He was too kind, and handsome.

"Oh okay."

"Is that your birth certificate?" he asked nodding toward the paper in my hands.

I nodded. I handed him the paper and he scanned it like a computer, when he saw the names his eyes became wide. "BLAISE!"

I was shocked. Why would he freak all of the sudden? Unless… no, it can't be true. He was not related to poppy. Was he?

Blaise came in with her face full of concern. "What? What is it? What happened honey?" awwwh she called him honey. How adorable. Okay focus Judith.

I looked over at Phil who just handed Blaise my birth certificate. A few moments later and her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"What is it?" I asked.

Phil was the first to speak. "Poppy North is my twin sister…" then Blaise spoke, "and James Rasmussen a distant cousin of mine."

Okay, what the fuck?

**Oh snap! So what do you guys think?**


	6. That's a New One

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated. Algebra 2 is not being kind to me. **

**Any who, L.J. Smith owns the Night World Series.**

**Judith POV**

I froze. Did Phil really just tell me that he knew Poppy? My birth mother? Oh man, so that would make him my uncle! But he's so young! And Blaise is like an Aunt too! Wow.

I had a bunch of mixed emotions jumbled up inside of me. But most of all, I felt anger. I was angry because they didn't want me and I felt a bit upset because I didn't know why. I looked up at Phil who had a sympathetic expression. "Why didn't they want me?" woah….I sounded dark, evil. I mean, why did I sound like that?

His posture remained still but his eyes flicker a brighter green. "Judith, they had no choice but to protect you. You need to try to at least understand." He put his hands on my shoulder looking at me. "Please understand."

I felt a sharp pain in my heart. Understand? Understand! If they wanted to protect me they should've at least left a note or something. Not just a drop off, I'm not an object, I'm a human being.

"I want to meet them."

This time, it was Blaise who spoke up. "Judith, I don't think that's a very good idea. For all we know, you could be a bit shocking to them."

My voice sounded rough "I want to meet them." I wanted to meet them and yell at their face. They could've made sure I was in a safe family, not in one that puts me in a mental asylum.

Phil looked at me sternly then he sighed. "Alright, I cannot stop you. But don't get your hopes up." MY HOPES UP! HA! Don't make me laugh then gag myself.

"I won't. It's not possible." I said so bluntly. He cringed. "It was a tough decision for my sister. It really was." Then Blaise spoke up, "James wasn't happy either. He cried for days with Poppy."

"Well then they could've visited. They had 15 years to do so." My voice was shaky. Too shaky.

"it wasn't that easy. They didn't know what or when or where you were, or how you were doing. They didn't want to risk it." Phil said a bit angrily. Of course he'd defend his sister.

Which reminds me… "So Uncle Phil?" I asked. His angry stare softened. I looked at Blaise, "Aunt Blaise?" she smiled and nodded. "do I have any brothers or sisters?" I was nervous. I mean what if they're fine with just no kids?

Okay I'm having a major mood swing here.

Blaise looked uneasy, "yeah, Penelope and Phillip Rasmussen. Phil is 16 and Penelope is 14."

"oh but no offense to your nephew and my brother I guess but why did I had to be set up for adoption?" I was curious, I mean why not Phillip he's older? No offense.

"Because you're different." Uncle Phil said.

"How?" I mean I know I'm different but come on. It can't be that bad. Right?

"He means," Blaise spoke carefully. "That you were born a witch. And not vampires like Penelope and Phillip. You see Poppy became a made vampire by James since she was diagnosed with terminal cancer. There was no cure for her since she was in too deep and well she only had a few weeks to live." I looked at Phil, he face expression masked the full on pain he felt. I can't imagine how that must've felt like.

"Oh. So they're all vampires? And I'm the only witch?" that's pretty cool if you ask me. But I still don't tolerate poppy and James.

"yes." Phil said tiredly. He must've had a long day, or just be irritated and tried to find an excuse.

"But you're different because you were born as the strongest telepath the night world has ever seen." He said. "And the night world council wanted to kill you immediately."

Woah, that's a new one.

**Review? **


	7. Going Back to the House, not Home

**At least one review, sheesh. **

**L.J. Smith owns the Night world.**

Going home. Home.

Not exactly my cup of tea. But I do need some items.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Phil asked me while I looked like if I were in a daze.

"What? Oh no, just wait in the car. But I do have one question." I looked over at Phil who was driving while Blaise was falling asleep in the backseat. "What's that Judith?" she asked. "Sorry I can't help but listen to your conversations." She laughed lightly. I half-smiled. "Why me? What's so special about a telepath?" Phil looked unsure for a moment but finally said what sounded cool and frightening at the same time. "Telepaths should mainly be for vampires. A couple of witches have that power but its weak. It only works if you have a special connection, like poppy and I for example, we're twins so we can communicate with our minds. I can do it with Blaise as well. However…" he breathed. "When you were born Aradia –the maiden of the witches- knew that the Night world council would be after you because you are considered a threat. No other witch has ever had telepathy so great before. I think you're the first."

I sighed, "Gee, my mother must be so proud." I snorted after I said that, yeah right what mother.

When I heard Blaise's voice, I got a bit scared; I thought she was asleep. "Look, I know how you must feel about poppy, but don't blame her she had to give you up. James wouldn't allow any visits or any contact with you whatsoever because he fears that someone will harm you. At least try to be civil between them. Please?" Blaise was right, I really couldn't blame them, but in a way I was still angry. "Fine. But everything won't be peachy between us. Just saying." I scoffed. "That's good enough." Phil concluded with a sigh. "Is that it?" he asked looking toward my house.

"yeahup. Just stop here, so it doesn't look suspicious." He nodded while Blaise whispered for me to be careful.

I thank myself for picking the 2nd floor for my room. Sigh. I began to climb the garden gate that leaned against the beige wall. Funny how a few weeks ago I considered this as a home. Now, it's just a house I used to live in, no home for me. no home at all.

At last I made it to my window; I peered through and saw that it was clean, too clean. Did they throw out my stuff? I sure hope not. So what do I need? Hmm, a passport, some clothing, shoes, money, and other necessities that I'll think of when I'm inside.

I used my powers to unlock my window and made sure to not make a sound. I crept in and walked around my old room. Gee, it was too clean.

I began to rummage through my closet until I found a big enough bag to fit my items in. I stuffed in a lot of clothing, 2 pairs of shoes and my cellphone that was rarely used.

I began to think some more when it hit me.

My passport and money are in Mom's office.

Shit.

I hid my bag underneath my bed and opened the door to the long hallway. I peered through the little slit between the door border and the door. Coast clear. I released a breath that I didn't know I held. I walked through the hallway toward my ex-parents room. I heard the TV. was on so I guessed that they were watching some show. I looked at the clock. 2 am. Why were they still up?

I ended up pushing that question to the back of my mind and made my way downstairs. I looked over and saw Mom's office door closed shut. I looked toward the living room and saw the TV. on and Peter just sitting there with blood-shot eyes. What on earth happened to him? I passed the kitchen with my head ducked down and heard Macey's sobs ringed through my ears. Why was she sobbing?

At last I made it to the office and slowly but silently opened the door. It was unlocked and I almost cheered with joy. I crept in and tried to use the 2 am light through the window as my flashlight and began to open many drawers and cabinets. It took me ten minutes to have finally found my passport and some money.

I felt really guilty, I stole from the woman who adopted me and raised me as her own.

Unfortunately, she died when she met Carl. Surprise, surpise.

I was heading out the office when I heard footsteps in the kitchen.

"Macey honey? What's wrong?" Oh no, mom.

I heard Macey trying to stop her sobs as she talked, her voice sounded choked. "I – I just can't believe you. Both of you."

I squinted my eyes and looked through the slit of the door oh ever so slightly and saw mom's face masked with confusion. "What do you mean 'both'?" I then saw Macey's face expression turn grave. "are you kidding me!? you practically sent you own daughter to death!? How could you do that!? That wasn't right! Carl may have called the stupid 'doctors' but YOU. YOU JUST STOOD THERE AND TURNED YOUR FUCKEN BACK ON HER! SHE TRUSTED YOU AND YOU LET HER DOWN! YOUR OWN FUCKEN DAUGHTER! HOW COULD YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF KNOWING THAT YOU DID THAT!?" I was surprised, right then she started to cry. I wanted to go hug her and tell her that I was aright.

But I couldn't. and that's what hurt my heart the most. She could never know that I was going to be just fine.

My mom was in tears, "I did what was best for her." And she left the room.

Or at least tried to.

"You know you've changed. Right 'mom'?" I heard the voice of a 13 year old that I remembered so well.

It was Peter.

"I'm still the same woman, wife, and mothe-"

"NO YOURE NOT." Peter was angry, and I knew why his eyes were blood-shot. He was crying. Crying for me, because of me.

No, because of their mom.

"I agree with Macey. How could you mom? You've changed ever since you met Carl and it changed this whole family! No one is happy! Everyone is miserable!"

"I'm not miserable."

"Well your kids are, and if that's not enough, then have a nice life with miserable kids, suicidal kids, and a life without Judith." Peter ran off to his room and Macey followed behind. But she did say one thing to mom.

"I hope Judith forgives you one day. Because I won't."

And she left the kitchen leaving their mom with a shocked posture and a soulless expression.

**Soo, what do ya'll think? **


	8. I Forgive You

**Sigh. I don't care if you guys don't want review. I'm going to finish this story.**

**L.J. Smith Owns the Night world**

I just stood there, frozen. Macey Alice Mason had just stuck up for me. Even Peter!

Woah. It took me a few moments to focus and remember where I was.

Mom's office.

I took a peek through the opened door and saw that mom had her head down on the table, her back facing me. I took my risk and walked out of the office as silently as I could. I felt weird. Like I shouldn't even be doing this, like I should just go back to the asylum and wait for my mother to want be back again.

But that's not going to happen.

I walked toward her, I made no noise whatsoever. I stopped walking when I was only a few feet away. I stared at her. I wanted to pat her back but I couldn't. Tell her I forgive her, but I couldn't. Tell her that I'm sorry, but I couldn't. I forgot about witches and the night world for a moment and reached forward but brought my hand back as soon as my palm touched her back. No Judith, you can't.

I couldn't.

I knew what I had to do. A diversion. I needed a diversion.

I focused on my palm and soon enough a spark decided to come alive, and then a flame. A beautiful orange flame.

I walked passed her. She was asleep. I walked over to the living room where my picture was on the shelf. I took it down and tip-toed my way back up the stairs to my old room.

I took out my bag and placed my passport and money in the bag.

I looked out the window and silently made my way down the garden gate. I looked around and made sure that no one was in sight. I walked to the front door, placed the photo of me on a potted plant full of red roses that mom bought a while back and used my orange flame to burn one rose. Just one rose.

I then took out a white candle and lit it up. I made sure that it would only be lit for 5 minutes. And then my picture would start to burn.

I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell and ran off to the side of the house into the beginning of my mom's small coy pond.

I waited for about 30 seconds when peter opened the door. I heard him call mom and Carl and shouted at Macey to come down immediately. When the did, my mother bursted into tears while carl had a straight irritated face but I looked closer and saw a cloud of sadness within his eyes. I turned to peter who was looking at my flame in awe while Macey's face was masked with sorrow.

I was there for five minutes, and then my picture started to catch on fire. I heard mom yell at carl to get some water to put it out, when he didn't she used her sleeve to get rid of the flame. It didn't work.

Peter was just there, still staring at it in awe. He looked mesmerized in a way. As if he knew the meaning of the flame.

In about 2 minutes, my picture was burned and turned into ash. Carl led my mother inside the house patting her back while peter looked at Macey.

"She was here. And she forgives mom." He said knowingly.

Macey just nodded. "And I hope she's happy." And she looked toward the road and then up the night sky, "Wherever she is."

**Yeahup, and that's what happened. **


	9. The James Dean Man

**I want to thank ****NickolaSchulzy**** for making my day with her review **** I really should be studying right now for chemistry…**

**L.J. Smith owns the Night world. **

**Judith POV**

I leaned against the side of my old house; did I really just do that? Did I really just see a different side of Peter and Macey? The answer was simple: yes.

I had no idea how long I leaned and just replayed on what just happened over and over, but I guess it was quite a while since Blaise literally dragged me out of my 'phase' and shoved me in the car.

"Ow! What was that for?" I was rubbing my head, man did it hurt. Blaise just scowled at me, "Phil and I were worried sick and for what? For me to find you leaning against the wall with a stupid look on your face!" I sighed, "no, I take that back. Well at least the stupid face part. We were just really worried about you." She looked at Phil and then back at me. "Phil called poppy."

I felt a huge wave of uneasiness crashed over me. "And?" I didn't know what to feel. I mean I know before I just wanted to figure out my heritage and just forget my birth parents. But now, I feel..lonely.

"She doesn't know anything yet." I heard Phil reply back. I then realized we were on the road. Funny how when you're deep in thought the things around you don't even exist.

"What do you mean she doesn't know? Why did you call then?" I head him laugh at my questions. "Can't a brother call his twin sister and see how she is doing?" he looked through the rearview mirror and saw my frown. "I'm kidding. I just told her that I had a surprise for her, and James. Nothing major."

I sat back against the car seat, "what did she say?"

"She asked if it were a good surprise or a bad one."

"And?" okay now I was really curious.

"I simply told her: when have I ever delivered bad news?" he laughed again. "Either way, I told her that it was good news."

"Why?"

"Why not? It is good news. I mean Blaise and I have a new niece now. A witch niece!" he looked over at Blaise and held her hand, "I've never wanted to be a witch but I'm glad that I am. And now, we have you. We can teach you everything you need to know." I smiled at that; I had an uncle and an aunt.

"Of course," Blaise spoke up coolly "_I'LL_ teach you what I know. Phil is still a newbie at this." She laughed at Phil's "really" expression. "Sorry sweetie but I have more experience. But you can be supportive." She smiled a playful smile. Phil just shook his head and focused his eyes on the road.

"You should get some sleep Judith. We'll be at the mansion by morning." Phil said. Blaise just looked at me and nodded her head, "it's true. You need your beauty sleep. All us women do." She flipped her hair at that. I just rolled my eyes and drifted off while I murmured a 'goodnight' to them.

**Phil POV**

_Phil, are you sure this is a good surprise?_

_Gee, poppy have a little faith will yah? It's a great surprise. I just hope that you'll find it great too._

_I trust you phil. How are you and Blaise?_

_We're fine thanks. What about you and the family?_

_Well Phillip Jr is receiving his straight A's like his uncle. OF COURSE. And Penney made it to Junior Varsity Cheer! And well James is just James. _

_I see. But poppy I'm sorry for bringing this up but do you ever think about 'her'?_

_Phil… _

_Poppy please, I'm sorry for asking but I need to know._

_Why?_

_I'm curious._

_So am I. why Phil? Do you know something?_

_No. _

_Don't lie to me._

_I'm not. I don't know anything._

_Alright. And the truth is… I don't. I'm actually happy with my life right now and I hope she is too. Wherever she's at. _

_Does James feel the same way?_

_Absolutely! I mean why wouldn't he?_

_It was just a question. I'll see you tomorrow poppy. Love you._

_Love you too phil. Tell Blaise I say hello and to return my spell book! _

_Hahaha. I will. Goodnight. _

_Goodnight Phil._

Well I didn't lie. I don't know anything. But I do know SOMEONE. "Blaise." I whispered.

"Mmm?" I looked to my right and saw an almost asleep Blaise opening her eyes.

"Sorry, but poppy says hello and to return her spell book."

"I don't have it. Alice does."

"Alice?" doesn't Thea have her own spell book to give to her daughter?

"Yeah. But I'll ask for it tomorrow. Now sshhhhh. I need my beauty sleep." And she dozed off.

Oh sweetie, you're always beautiful no matter how much sleep you get.

**The Next Morning**

**Judith POV**

I was awoken when I felt pressure on my right cheek. "What the?" I opened one eye and saw Phil poking my cheek. "What are you doing?"

"Poking your cheek." He said casually.

"Why?"

"So you can wake up." I swear he said that as if it were normal.

"Well I'm awake." I sat up and looked through the window. I saw the hugest white house I've ever seen. Oh wait, it was a mansion. My bad. "Are we here?"

I heard Phil hummed a 'mhm' and helped me up. Once out of the car I realized I was in one of Blaise's tank tops and pajama pants. "Umm Phil?" I asked gesturing my 'outfit' to him.

"Don't worry. Once inside you can pamper up."

"Pamper?" who pampers? Hahaha PAMPER! That's what babies wear. I grinned.

"Or whatever it is you women do." He grumbled. He picked up my bag and gestured to me to start walking toward the mansion.

At the door I saw Blaise smiling at us and grabbing my hand to show me inside.

The inside was HUGE! And fancy. Ooh lala.

Blaise just showed me the main entrance hallway since I still had to wash up and led me to her room where she left me to "do my thing girl." Haha I love Blaise.

I took a quick shower A HOT SHOWER. And dried myself up. I then put on my undergarments and slipped into some black skinnies and my gray Ramones tank top. I blow dried my hair with Blaise's blow drier and combed my hair. My bangs looked good. Thank God. I then put on some socks and my favorite dark green converse that I wore on my first day to school.

Wow, I'm never going back to that school again. But Nevermind that. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. What the hell just happened these past few days? I replayed everything that had happened since day one and now I'm just… I don't even know.

I sighed. I walked out the room to go find Blaise or Phil. I wandered through the hallways trying to remember what freaken hallway did I go to.

I was still wandering around when I heard two people arguing in the next hallway. Being the little nosy bird I am, I walked into that hallway and followed the screaming that led to slamming. And when I mean slamming I mean that I just saw a girl around 18 with cat-like green eyes and long black hair being thrown and slammed to the hallway followed by a predator looking man with dark eyes and dark hair hissing at her.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled I ran toward the girl, "oh my God!" the girl looked at me strangely, "who are you?" she asked. The guy on the other hand decided to hiss at me.

"Stay away from me!" and I punched him square in the nose and grabbed the girls hand and ran off through the hallways.

"Hey! Let go! He wasn't hurting me!" the girl yelled. Oh no, she's lost it.

"I SAID. LET GO." She growled and yanked her hand off of my grasp and stood still. I turned around and gave her a 'wtf' look and screamed when I saw the guy walking up to me furiously.

I began to run when I accidentally collided into a wall. No wait, not a wall, a man. A really buff man. I looked up and saw a man with light brown hair and gray eyes, he kind of resembled to James Dean in a way.

"Judith what's wrong!? I heard screaming and-"the voice trailed off. I looked over and saw Phil looking at me frantically and then at the James Dean man with wide eyes. "Umm…Judith, meet James Rasmussen."

I gave another look at the James Dean man with my eyes wider than Phil's. "Holy Shit."

**And yeah… DUN DUN DUUUUN! **


	10. Phoenix Flame

**L.J. Smith owns the Night world.**

**Judith POV**

"Excuse your profanity." I heard someone say. I didn't care though; I was looking at the James Dean Man aka James Rasmussen, my birth father.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" James asked awkwardly.

Are you serious? Are you serious!?

"Huh?" I managed to say. Gee Judith nice job. James gave me a confused look. I turned to phil. _Do something! _I thought to him.

He smirked. "Well it looks like you've mastered telepathy. Nice work." He turned to James, "you honestly don't know?" James shook his head, "I've never seen her in my life."

I glared at him, "are you kidding me!?" I walked up at him to face him, "you're really going to say that? You honestly don't know who I am?" my voice was strong but it sounded somewhat croaky.

"No I don't, I'm sorry. Who are you exactly?" he looked really confused now. I sighed, "no one important." I turned to Phil, "where's Blaise? I want to talk to her about magic."

Phil gave me an apologetic look, "you should meet poppy, I'm sure she'll remember you. She has to."

I gave him a cold look, "where's Blaise?" I didn't want to even think about poppy at this point.

"You know poppy?" I hear James's voice in the background. "Where's Blaise?" I asked with a sigh.

"Just please meet poppy." Phil pleaded. I shook my head, "no." I started to walk out the hallway downstairs. I ignored the girl who I tried to help from the hallway and the scary predator man. I ignored James and Phil and that one girl with the birthmark.

WAIT. Birthmark?

I spun around and met wise gray eyes. She was really pretty, and she was the girl from my vision. The one I got sent to the asylum for. She said something about a circle.

"What circle is this? Or at least the name of this place?" the question was out for anybody but the marked girl answered, "Daybreak. Circle Daybreak."

Daybreak, daybreak, daybreak. i nodded at her in sign of respect and turned around and met another pair of eyes.

They were emerald green eyes, just like mine.

Oh no..

"Oh my whose this?" I heard her speak. She had a musical kind of voice. I stepped back and noticed I had her pixie-like figure.

"Judith. Her name is Judith _Rasmussen_." I heard Blaise's voice in the background. Really? NOW she gets here?

The pixie's eyes grew wide, "phil. What did you do?" she asked her twin brother with venom in her voice.

I closed my eyes and just heard Phil speak, "she's my niece. I thought I'd bring her to you and James. I mean, you should be happy. She's okay." I opened my eyes and turned to Phil who was smiling at me. Poppy on the other hand, looked angry. She was shaking violently. "you betrayed me phil. Is this your surprise!?" THIS? DID SHE JUST CALL ME A THIS? I saw James trying to comfort her, "Get out." He hissed at Phil.

"Judith come on." Blaise whispered. Phil gave them a pleading look, "Look at least talk to her."

"I SAID GET OUT!" James roared.

And that's when I lost it. "You can't treat him like that! Don't you dare mistreat him for being a better father figure than you ever were!" I turned to Poppy, "AND YOU DON'T CALL ME A 'THIS' I'M NOT A 'THIS' I'M A PERSON. I'M A LIVING BREATHING BEING!" I started to shake.

"Don't talk to James like that!" I heard poppy growl.

"YOU BE QUIET!" woah, a thousand voices replaced my voice. "DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY!" my eyes started to turn into a bright green. Almost pure emerald like.

"Umm sweetie." I heard a faint voice. "Please calm down. It's okay. Just relax." I turned my head slowly and focused my eyes and saw that it was the girl I tried to help earlier. I still wasn't calm but when she gestured me to walk with her I did.

We walked away from the small crowd for about 15 minutes until I saw the predator guy walk toward us. "You okay?" he seemed serious.

"I'm fine." I spat back through clenched teeth. I gave him a look, _What are you? Why did you attack her? _I then turned to the girl next to me, _Are you a mythical creature as well? What were you doing? Why didn't you let me help you?_ I knew that if I talked, I would sound like such a bitch.

The girl spoke first, "well first of all I'm Rashel. Rashel Jordan. Although a lot of the night world folk knows be as The Cat. I was training with my husband." She gestured to the guy. "We train a lot on each other. Nothing major." Then the guy spoke, "I'm john Quinn. But I prefer Quinn. I'm a made vampire and Rashel here is not a mythical creature but a shapeshifting panther. And we were training."

I nodded. _I'm Judith Ras- Harman. Judith Harman. As you can see, I'm a witch. Sorry I can't speak, I would if I could but it sound like a total bitch if I tried right now._

They both nodded at me. "Look what happened between you and poppy and James was interesting but I think you should wait a while and let poppy cool down and James was just trying to defend poppy." Rashel told me soothingly. She'd make a great mother, I could already tell.

I breathed and cleared my throat, "do you have any children?" Rashel smiled, "yes I do. I have two. Jonah and Clover." I then saw Quinn frown. "We had three. You see we had to do the same thing that James and poppy had to do."

"Why would you do that though?" I was curious I mean who else gave up magical children?

"She was the only shapeshifter out of the three children. And everyone wanted to murder The Cat's Kitten. Although no one dared to hunt down my Clover and Jonah." He laughed.

"I see. Wait, where are your kids?" come to think of it, I didn't see any kids at all, just grownups.

"school." Rashel replied easily. "Each and every one of them are at school."

"Each?"

"All 19 children of the Daybreakers."

"Daaaaang. Wait are there any other couples who gave up a child."

"Yes. They are all girls. 9 girls. And now there are 8 left."

"But what happened? How exactly did this all start?"

Both of them looked uncomfortable, "it involves a phoenix flame."

A phoenix flame? I closed my eyes and muttered, 'phoenix flame' and before I knew it I arched my back, my eyes rolled back and I was gasping for air.

**Meow. **


	11. Meeting Damien

**L.J. Smith owns the Nightworld.**

**Judith POV**

_There's a baby. Actually, there are two. Twins in fact. Twins with brilliant yellow eyes and beautiful soft auburn hair. I see them giggle their little hearts out. The scene changed. I see a dark figure. A shadow? I see one of the twins sobbing and screaming while the other twin remained silent… Then I saw a gravestone._

_Karla Alisse Redfern_

I was snapped back into reality gasping for air.

"Oh. Oh thank god!" Rashel sighed in relief. "I thought your back was going to sap in half or something." Quinn's face went to horrified to relaxed, "I swear I thought you were having some seizure. Are you okay?" they both seemed more calm that I was more conscious now, but I can see a glint of worriedness in Rashel's cat-like ones and Quinn's dark ones.

"I'm fine. But I didn't see a phoenix flame though. Just twins, laughter, a shadow, sobbing, and a gravestone.

Quinn looked at me seriously, psshhh when hasn't he. "Was there any name engraved on the gravestone?"

I closed my eyes, "ummm Karla Alisse Redfern."

Rashel took a deep breath, "yeah that's her." She looked to the floor.

"So wait, because of her, nine girls went up for adoption?"

Quinn had a thoughtful look, "well technically, Anais is still with us and you too. So there are seven now."

"Anais?"

"the alive twin. Well sort of..." Rashel said.

"Sort of?"

"She's a vampire."

"Wait. Hold on! Do vampires even come back to life?"

Rashel looked at Quinn, "no. unfortunately Karla was a vampire." I could tell she never wanted to lose Quinn; she'd do anything for him. And he'd do the same for her.

"That's so sad. Where are the parents now?" I was getting curious. Gee, me and my curiosity. Look where that's got me so far.

"They're fine. They are on a mission right now."

"Mission? Sounds fun." Do I get to go on missions? I hope not. Well not early, wait.. What am I saying?

"ehh it just keep us alert." Quinn shrugged.

"Oh... Do you ever miss her?" I saw both parents froze, they knew that I meant their daughter. Their other daughter.

"every day." Rashel started to get teary-eyed. Quinn hugged her, "she looked just like her mother."

"looked?"

"The memory starts to fade when it's been so long." He said uneasily.

I felt guilty for asking, "I'm sorry."

Rashel gave me a smile, "don't be, it's been long since anyone has even talked about them."

"Judith." I turned around and saw an apologetic-looking Phil and a sad-looking Blaise staring at me.

I took a deep breath, "what?"

"James would like to speak with you, if that's okay?" Blaise said with a soft voice.

"Well too bad. I'm going outside. I need some fresh air."

"We understand." She said. I nodded my head as a thank you and walked off not before I gave them a forgiving grin.

It took me 4 minutes to get outside where I saw a beautiful garden. I literally got lost in a sea of flowers. I guess this is how Alice felt when she turned tiny and all the flowers were huge compared to her.

I smelled the marigolds when I heard a soft growl coming from behind me. I froze for a moment and turned around. I stopped breathing when I saw a big panther with cool gray eyes.

Rashel? I thought. No… this panther seemed male. Either way, I'm not looking to find out.

Before I knew it, it leaped on me, pinning me down.

"What the- GET OFF!" I was surprised I wasn't that scared of the creature. The panther tilted its head to the side and literally and I mean LITERALLY shifted into a human right before my eyes! "WOAH WAIT! WHAT!?"

Not jus any human, a boy. A GORGEOUS-LOOKING BOY. He had pitch black hair that looked like a sexy bed-head kind of look and cool gray eyes.

"Sorry about that." He smiled. "I thought you were a spy." He gave me a knowing look, "lost witch?"

I nodded. "Amazing. The only lost witches I know are poppy and Gillian." I kept nodding my head. He was still on top of me. "uhh?" I gave him a you're-still-on-top-of-me kind of look. "Oh sorry!" he got up and held out a hand to help me up.

I touch. ONE TOUCH was all it took for me to fall into the small coy pond that was nearby.

I grabbed his hand and felt this huge shock. Since I couldn't control my powers very well I got scared and well my power decided to make me fly back into a coy pond. I think I scared the small fishes. Sorry fishes, I won't eat you.

The guy started to laugh. "Here let me help you up." But I waved him off, "I got it." I stood up and stomped my way out of the little pond. "I'm Damien by the way." He said still laughing. Wait Damien? Where have I heard that name before? Damien. Damien.

"Judith." I was embarrassed. I guess he could tell because he rubbed my back, "it's okay. I'm sorry again. I didn't mean to laugh. You just looked really funny. Here let me show you." I held out a hand. I hesitated but soon enough we were in a trance.

I felt like I was floating in mid-air. Then I saw Damien smiling down at me. He guided me toward a huge scene. MY EMBARRASSING SCENE.

_Ohh no._

_It's okay Judith. _He laughed. _You're still cute._

Cute? He thought I was cute. I swear butterflies couldn't even describe my tummy sensation. It was more like 10 elephants jumping and hopping and dancing between one another.

_Nice thought. _

_You can hear me!?_

_Yes. Everything here isn't private between us._

_What exactly is happening between us?_

_The soulmate principle._

_We're soulmates?_

_Are you unhappy about it?_

_No! I mean it's so sudden but-_

_Hahahahahha, Judith calm down. I was only teasing. _

_I can tell. Now I'm unhappy._

_I didn't mean to-_

_JUST KIDDING! Now show me my embarrassment._

_Well played. _

He then showed me my embarrassing moment but in reality, it wasn't embarrassing at all. It was down-right HILARIOUS! I was laughing so hard that when Damien and I were back into reality I was still laughing.

It took me a moment to realize that Damien was just staring at me in awe and that he had his arm around my waist. I blushed. "Sorry."

"Quit apologizing. I love your laugh."

"Damien!" I heard a woman call. "You didn't clean out your room!"

Damien started to mumble some words. He walked me toward the mansion where I saw Rashel. Or at least I thought it was.

"Hey Rashel." I waved. The woman looked at me strangely, "I'm not Rashel sweetie." I took a moment to look at her; she looked a lot like Rashel except for the yes. She had cool gray eyes, like Damien's.

"Oh… sorry." I shrugged giving her a sorry-looking smile. She just waved t off, "it' fine. I'm Keller."

Keller? Where have I heard that name?

Keller. Keller.

"Damien your mother is very upset with you." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked over and saw, "Galen?"

He gave me a look, "Judith! Well it's about time you came." I thought Winnie and I were going to have to drag you out or something." He started to laugh.

"No no. I made it. Thanks for unlocking the door by the way." I took a moment to realize something. "Wait! Is she Keller? Your wife Keller?" I gestured toward Keller. Galen nodded.

"happy belated birthday." I smiled. She gave Galen a look, "what have you been saying about me?"

I defended Galen, "nothing major. Just that he loves you immensely." I smiled. I saw Keller's superstitious look turn into a gushing look. "I also heard about Damien and Branden?" Galen nodded. "It seems that you've met him already." He gave Damien a look, "wait... Are you two?"

"yup." Damien said with pride. "She's pretty isn't she mom?" he looked at Keller. She smiled and nodded. I blushed AGAIN.

"Judith may we speak with you?" I heard a voice that I didn't want to hear. I turn around and saw Poppy holding James hand with two kids behind them. Well teenagers. A boy and a girl. The girl had beautiful coppery curls like Poppy and cool gray eyes like James. The guy had the spitting image of James but younger.

"uuummmmmmm…. Sure. Why not..." I looked at Damien and his parents, "I'll see you guys later?" they all nodded. Damien gave me a small hug and I walked behind the two teens who led me toward a room.

Once we were in the room we all sat down. The two teens sat in one couch and Poppy and James sat in a loveseat kind of couch. I sat in the one-person seat couch thing…

"I know we got off from the wrong foot earlier." Poppy started.

"It's fine. I was just being really idiotic. I didn't know Phil was going to introduce me to you guys. But don't blame him; he didn't know what reaction you guys would've had."

"Well I don't care how you guys feel. I'm happy I have a sister now!" the girl spoke up. "I'm Penelope by the way, Penney for short! I'm a freshman! And you? How are you? Are you hungry? I'm hungry... Hey after this do you want to go get some sushi!?" her questions were asked too fats but I somehow caught up with her, she was so bubbly. She had a lot of positive energy and I liked it. It suited her.

"Umm. Hi Penney. I'm Judith. or Jude. I'm a sophomore. I'm good thank you. Umm a little and sure." I gave her a shy smile. I wasn't always this shy but hey sushi sounded great right now. I liked how she didn't even question me about my past life. Well she did, just my grade..

"Penney wait." James calmed his daughter down. "Let us have a talk first." He looked at me, "so where do your parents think you're right now?"

"My parents are in front of me." he gave me a look. "They think I'm dead. Well my mother's husband died after he ditched her long long ago in a faraway land and she died when she met this asshole named Carl." I shrugged.

"Why do they think that you're dead!?" poppy cried.

"I burned a rose and a photo of me on their flowerpot on their front porch before I left." Poppy nodded. "But why is carl umm... a bad father figure?" I gave her a look, "because he's the reason I found out that I was adopted and the reason I was sent to an asylum."

"Wait what?" James asked. I sighed, "I was sent to any asylum because I've been having visions of the future and whatnot and my mother confided in me but carl thought I was 'infecting the family' hell, it wasn't even a family it was like he was the puppet master and my mother was a puppet being dictators in their little show called 'life'." I hated Carl. "My mother didn't defend me so I stopped caring. And well, I met Galen and Winnie at the asylum. By the way is Winnie a night world creature too?"

Poppy laughed, "she's a witch. A fighting witch. And I'm sorry that happened. I'm so sorry we weren't there for you. I'm so sorry for not visiting. I'm so sorry for everything." Her musical laughter turned into sobs. I felt guilt rising.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." I then turned to James, "and I'm sorry for insulting you like that. That was wrong of me."

The teenage guy that was sitting with Penney spoke up, "I just hope you're ready to handle Penney and Poppy's craziness." he gave me a smile. I smiled back trying to hide a bit of laughter. "I'm Phillip Jr. just call me Phillip or Jr." he laughed again.

Poppy gave him a look and Phillip instantly stopped. He mumbled an apology to her and she turned to me. "Will you ever forgive us?"

James looked at me too, "will you?"

I took in a deep breath, Blaise and Phil were right. It wasn't their fault. "I forgive you."

I suddenly felt my heart bloom with happiness. It was a really good feeling.

Poppy cheered while James held out a hand. I shook his hand and was hugged by Phillip and Penney. Poppy gave a a small handshake and asked me if I wanted to have a Poppy-Judith bonding time. Penney gave her mom a look, "I want to take her out for some sushi!" she declared. Poppy just laughed and ruffled her coppery curls. "Alright."

Penney' eyes filled with glee and she took my hand and ran out to go get ready for a sister-bond afternoon.

**And scene. **


	12. What the-?

**Sorry for not updating, been studying for finals.**

**Judith POV **

"So are you a nerdy type of girl or..?" this is the 17th question Penney has asked me. I was happy to have a little sister but at this moment, I wanted to bang my head against the car door. "Umm I don't test well." she nodded. "Isn't this sushi good? I love to eat here!" she giggled as she stuffed another piece of raw fish in her mouth. I nodded. "mhmm."

"You're not having fun aren't you?" she gave me a knowing look. I looked at the floor, "I don't like playing 20 questions, that's all." She sighed. "It's fine why don't we go shopping?" I nodded, "sound pleasing."

We got up and paid for our really delicious sushi when I felt a presence watching us from a distance. I turned around and saw no one but random teenagers laughing about who knows what.

I shrugged but kept an open eye out. I was looking for this new store that sells customized band shirts and other bits of clothing and backpacks. We walked for about 10 minutes when I found the store. I tugged on Penney's sleeve and she gave me a happy look. I think she's just happy that she had someone to talk about girl things to. But to be honest, I'm as clueless as any other young crazed teenage girl.

We both walked into the store until I had to go to the restroom. "Hey Penney I'm going to the restroom. I'll be back in a bit." She nodded "hurry back." I smiled and made my way toward the long hallway where the restrooms were at.

I walked into the restroom and well I peed. I washed my hands and looked at myself in the mirror. Wow have I changed a lot? I mean I'm paler, my eyes look liquidy and my hair grew longer since I haven't straightened it in a while.

I walked out of the restroom and I received that weird feeling again. I felt uneasy and my palmswere sweaty. I fast walked my way toward the other side of the hallway when I felt a tight grip on my forearm.

"Hey what are you-" my voiced was muffled by a ginormous hand covering almost half of my face. I struggled to get free. _Penney help! I'm being kidnapped! Penney!_

Didn't hear a reply. _Penney!_

Nope. Nothing. Was my mind blocking it? I couldn't tell anymore I was breathing in some weird substance. _Peeeennyyy._

And then everything went black.

**Penney POV**

_JUDITH! JUDITH! ANSWER ME! _I was freaking out so much I didn't know I had so much adrenaline to run all the way to Moscow. Okay, maybe not Moscow but still! I decided to vampire run all the way back to the mansion.

It literally took me 5 minutes to get back to the mansion. At this point I didn't care who thought I was crazy. "MOM! DAD! PHILLIP! HANNAH THIERRY! ANYONE! HELP! HELP! HELP!"'

In one moment, a swarm of daybreakers and the 2nd generation were all stumbling towards me. "What's wrong?" mom asked me. I gave her a horrified look, "JUDITHS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

And with that, my mother unleashed her motherly fury.

**Meow. **


	13. Saved

**L.J. Smith owns the Night world.**

**Damien POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Judith was kidnapped. Normally I wouldn't be angry but now, I feel my fury rising to its boiling point. I can see miss poppy already raging trying to get a hold of herself in some way. But I couldn't focus on that, I had to find Judith. My Judith.

"Dude calm down. We'll find her." My twin Branden said while he rolled his eyes. "Just use your mind idiot." I gave him a glare, "you don't know what it's like to find your match. Your other half. Your soulmate. When you find your beloved soulmate, you will understand." He shrugged his shoulders and went to go find Vincent. I knew it somewhat offended him, but I was right he doesn't understand.

I concentrated. I closed my eyes and let my total focus on Judith. _Judith. Judith where are you? _

No answer. I felt a big pain in my chest and decided to leave the mansion. I walked through the crowd of daybreakers and dragged poppy out with me. "What are you doing?" she was frustrated. "We're going to go find Judith." she gave me a confused look until realization dawned on her. "Damien Drache, are you Judith's soulmate?" I didn't answer, I didn't have to. Poppy already knew the answer.

"Poppy! Damien!" I heard Rashel's and Quinn's voices. I guess they're going to help us out along with Ash, Delos, Morgead, James, Jez, and Lupe. I also saw my parents bringing out one of the cars and we all went inside. I felt more at ease knowing it wasn't just poppy and I on the search.

**Judith POV**

"So you're really going to kill me? Why? What have I ever done to you?" apparently I'm a threat to the night world council a 15 year old teenager is a threat. How the hell was that possible?

"Shut up." He said. I said 'he' because I couldn't see my kidnapper behind that mask. "you're a big threat to us." He stared at me. I felt uneasy. Which is strange because the only time I ever felt this uneasy was when Jackson stared at me….."Jackson?"

The man took a few steps back, "how'd you know my name!?" he came up at me and grabbed my hair. I would've smacked him or something but I couldn't since my hands were tied and my feet were tied as well. The irony. "Are you mad that I escaped your asylum?" Jackson took off his mask, "of course I am. That stupid leopard and witch just had to help you out! I could've turned you in on the spot. Oh how I wanted to, but I didn't."

Scared shitless, I had the nerve to still ask. "Why?" Jackson looked at me intently and touched my hair. "Because I wanted you."

HOLY FUDGEN CRAP! "What!?" I jerked my head away. What did he just say? He gave me a sly look, "I wouldn't have hurt you. You're too precious and beautiful." He stroked my cheek slightly soft. I cringed. He leaned his head near mine. "Stay away from me you pedophile!" I jerked away and fell off along with the chair crashing down with me. "Are you even a night person?" I struggled to 'get up' while he just stared me down. "of course I am." He scoffed. "im a vampire." He 'helped' me up and cupped my face. "You're very lucky I don't drink you dry." He then gave me a kiss on the cheek whispering a 'you're mine.' And walked off leaving me scared out of my fucken mind.

_Judith. Judith where are you? _Damien's voice kept ringing in my head. I could respond back because Mr. Pedophile would've read my mind.

_Damien! Damien can you hear me!?_

_Judith! Oh thank god where are you!?_

_I'm back at the asylum. As your dad he'll know where to go._

_Who has you!?_

_The night world council. Jackson!_

_Don't worry Judith I'll be there in no time._

_Hurry. Please hurry. _

And our connection was cut off.

Come on Judith, you can do this. I struggled had with the rope. Come on, come on. Oh praise the Lord or whatever witches praise to because I finally got one hand free. I looked at it and noticed the rope burns, oh great. I freed my other hand and untied my feet free. I stood up and decided to look for a way out.

None. Just the same door Jackson left into. I couldn't do anything.

_Yes you can. You're a Harman. _That annoying voice was back but it turned to the voice of reason. I looked at the door. No time to lose.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I concentrated on the wall. Come on, I chanted come on. I felt power running through my veins. I felt powerful. I pictured how it would look and I opened my eyes. I saw the wall ripple. I tried again and this time I heard a crack within the wall.

"Judith!" Jackson yelled.

"Shit!" okay calm yourself down. I heard Jackson footsteps and started to panic. I closed my eyes again and concentrated as hard as I could. Suddenly the door swung open and Jackson grabbed me and threw me across his shoulder and walked out of the room.

"God you're worse than Cassie." My world stopped. "It was you! You killed Cassie!?" I remembered how he wasn't there when Galen had tried to comfort me when I found Cassie's dead body. "Why!? She was a good person!" I was raged and I started to punch his back but my tin fists were no match for his strong back.

"I needed blood. And she was getting too close to you. And she knew I was after you." My memories were flooding back to me. She did tell me to leave, and now I knew why! "You're a horrible monster!" I yelled. He just shrugged and threw me on the ground across the hallway. I scrambled up and decided to make a run for it. But he was too fast; he held me tight and tilted my head as I struggled with his firm grip. "I didn't want to hurt you, but you leave me with no choice." As soon as I felt his fangs I felt my power rise and I pushed him off of me. I stared at him wide-eyed as he crashed through one of the glass doors.

And I ran, again. But this time I concentrated, we were alone in the asylum. Everyone either left or was evacuated. I concentrated on the wall I was running into. I thought I was going to crash into the wall but I never did. Instead I was falling to the ground as bits and pieces were falling behind me. I looked behind me to see Jackson stuck under some of the rubble from the concrete. I ran around the yard and hopped over the fence to the front of the asylum and sprinted for my life.

It was dark so I couldn't see very well. A pair of strong arms grabbed me and dragged me to a vehicle. "Let go of me!" I yelled. "Judith! Calm down it's just me." I looked up to see a furious Damien making a mad dash toward the vehicle. "Oh thank God!" I cheered. He pushed me in the back where I accidentally hit a really pretty redhead and a man with dark hair and green gem-like eyes. "Oh I'm sorry!" I said meekly.

They laughed. "Don't be." I glanced around and saw a man who had a cat-like aura to him, a man with brilliant yellow eyes, and a woman with gorgeous amber eyes. The cat guy introduced himself, "I'm ash." Then the odd eye colored guy, "Delos Redfern. Honored to meet you." And then the woman spoke up, "Lupe Acevedo at your service." She grinned. "Galen, Keller, Rashel, Quinn and your parents are taking care of Jackson. We're here for supervision since you're very important." I sighed. "I didn't sign up for this."

The redhead gave me a pity smile, "no one did. By the way, I'm Jezebel. Jez for short. And this is my soulmate Morgead." She gestured o the green eyed guy. "I'm Judith." I heard a laugh from ash, "we know who you are. Although you're not as bubbly as poppy. You're more calm."

"A lot has happened in these view days." I sat back with Damien by y side as he put an arm around me. I felt safe and loved.

_i was so terrified Damien. _

_I was too. But don't worry I won't let anything happen to you ever again. _He held me tighter.

I saw the six other adults come in the vehicle. "Jackson is burned. No more of him, thank God." That was poppy.

Yeah. I thought. Thank God.

**Review?**


	14. Everything's Fine Now

**Well this story is coming to an end. But like I said, it'll be a small series. L.J. Smith owns the Night world.**

**Council POV**

"They just burned that idiot Jackson. I told you he was no good." A random vampire ranted. He looked at the head of the council, "well!?" the man stood up and gave him a serious look. "Alright. How nice to know." And he walked up toward the window. The vampire ranted on, "circle daybreak has the girl. The girl we were supposed to have killed years ago."

"I see."

"Well what are we going to do about it!?"

"Enough." He breathed. "Let those damned daybreakers keep her. I have no interest in killing her anymore."

"What!? Why not! She's a very powerful wit-"

"I said enough! Let her be. I need some fun in my life now."

"Sir, what are you talking about?"

He sighed. "I meant that I need some fun. How is Ash Redfern? Is he still with that human?"

"Yes sir."

"Interesting. You know he did many awful things to many different people, including humans."

"Where are you going with this sir?"

The man turned to face the vampire. "I have received news years ago that the daybreakers had given up 8 daughters because of what that Greyback did to Delos Redfern's daughter. They found one daughter already. Ash Redfern gave up a daughter as well." he gave a small smile. "If Ash Redfern thinks he can easily leave the night world and be happy with some human girl, he's a fool."

What do you have in mind sir?" the vampire smirked.

"I want you to find Ash Redfern's daughter, and kill her. Now leave."

"Yes sir." And the vampire left quickly to fulfill the deed.

"Ash Redfern, prepare to pay the price."

**Judith POV**

_**The Next Day**_

I woke up in a room. _Where am I?_ I thought. It was a very nice room, it was really big and the walls were painted a nice royal blue mixed with white. I bed I was in had a veil around it. I felt like a princess. The door suddenly opened and in came Poppy and James.

"How are you feeling Judith?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"I'm fine." I sat up. "Is everything back to normal now?" James laughed, "well not normal, but everything's fine."

"Where is everyone?" poppy gave me a smile, "downstairs. We're about to eat, come on Judith." I nodded, "alright but can I stay in my pajamas?" she laughed, "yes." I came to like Poppy's laugh, she had a musical laugh.

We hurried downstairs when I was greeted by all the daybreakers and their children. A tall man with sad brown eyes stood up and gave me a smile. "Welcome Judith, I'm Thierry and this is my wife Hannah." He gestured toward the blonde from my vision. "And these are my children, Vincent and Hailey." They were both blonde, but Vincent had gray eyes and Hailey looked like a younger version of Hannah.

The Jez and Morgead introduced me to their sons, Steven and Aleksander. Alek was the younger version of Morgead and Steven just inherited Jez's eyes but still has Morgead's hair. Then a small witch known as Gillian introduced herself to me and her husband David introduced himself and their two sons Daniel and Tyler. Daniel had Gillian's features and Tyler had David's. Another blonde witch who goes by the name of Thea introduced her family; Eric was her husband along with her two children Noah and Alice. Noah had Thea's hair color and hazel green eyes while Alice had Eric's green eyes and sandy blonde hair. Ash and Mary-Lynnette introduced their two sons Titan and Travis. Titan was a younger version of ash while Travis had Mary-Lynnette's hair but Ash's eyes. Lastly, Delos Redfern introduced me to his wife Maggie who I thought was very pretty and his two sons Munro and Adrian and his daughter Anais. Munro was the spitting image of Delos and Adrian had Maggie's sorrel-colored eyes and auburn hair. Anais had Maggie's hair and Delos's brilliant yellow eyes.

After all the introductions we all went into the kitchen where the chefs prepared us a huge meal. I was about to sit down when a pair of strong but gentle arms wrapped around my waist, "how'd you sleep?" he whispered. I knew it was Damien. He was always so gentle and kind with me, "I slept well. And you?" he sighed. "A bit bad. I was still worried about you he murmured in my ear." I leaned my head to the side so that it was rested on the crook of his neck. "Stop worrying Damien, I'm right here and I'm perfectly fine." I grabbed one of his hands and intertwined my fingers with his. I felt him formed a smile. "I know. I just don't want to lose you." He raised our intertwined hands and kissed it.

"Hey Damien?" I asked looking up at him. "Hmmm?" "I'm hungry, le'ts eat." Damien laughed and let go of me. "Alright come on." He gestured me towards the table and we both sat down and started to eat.

After everyone finished pigging out, I was talking to Penney and Alice. It turns out that Alice has a huge crush on Phillip. I thought that was really cute. Penney wouldn't spill who she liked but I told her I was going to figure it out one way or another.

I left the 14 year old giggling girls h they both saw me Branden rolled his eyes and walked the opposite direction away from us. "Does he not like me?" I asked my soulmate. He stifled sigh, "he'll understand what its' like to have a soulmate when he gets one." I nodded, "I just hope it's soon. People don't deserve to be unhappy." Damien hugged me, "so do I." and he kissed my forehead.

We stayed that way until it started to rain and we ran inside like the love-struck teenagers we are.

**And scene. The second story will be called Beautifully Possessed. **


	15. Announcement :)

This isn't a chapter guys, its a notice on how the next story in the small series is next. Its called Beautifully Possessed.

Yes, The Asylum story is finished. Thank you all who Reviewed, Favorited, and Liked. I appreciate it :)

-Ash


End file.
